Traditional wireless transmission systems include analog microwave melee transmission systems, digital microwave transmission systems, 3G wireless network systems and the like. Traditional wireless transmission systems include monitoring devices, often referred to as monitoring nodes. The monitoring nodes often integrate functions such as image capturing and video displaying. The monitoring nodes may include a display device, a camera and the like. While analog microwave transmission-based monitoring systems have less time delay and loss in related signal transmissions, an allowable number of monitoring nodes and relay nodes is limited. While digital microwave video transmission-based monitoring systems and 3G wireless network-based monitoring systems may accommodate a higher number of monitoring nodes, band widths of associated uplink channels and a downlink channels are limited, and peer-to-peer communications between the monitoring nodes cannot be implemented.
Therefore, wireless communication systems are needed that provide peer-to-peer communications between monitoring nodes, low signal transmission delay and loss, and accommodate a high number of monitoring nodes.